The evidence never lies
by Anushka
Summary: The evidence never lies.....Pairing NS. Chapter 2 added.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators. If they were mine some storylines would never have happened and some would have been added (you don't need much imagination to figure out what I mean).

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I truly appreciate it. I'm not sure how much I will be able to write when Uni starts again, but hopefully I will be able to write some fics. You must wonder why I'm writing this since Uni starts in about 3 1/2 weeks, but I've started arranging things for a special research program I'm entering today and I kinda panicked thinking about the amount of work it will be. I needed to calm down and take a deep breath, which is when this story entered my brain and my brain instructed my hands to type it, so here it is.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**The evidence never lies**

_Sara_

"The evidence never lies," she thought. She hated to admit that it was so true. It never did. Lie that was. The evidence had been staring her in the face and she chose to ignore it. She felt so stupid. He had been perfectly clear and still she felt the need to humiliate herself. Not once, because that wasn't enough, but several times. Four years gone by holding on to some kind of hope. Hope that hadn't been based on evidence.

The evidence was: his refusal to go out with her, the plant he had sent her (someone who didn't know that a living object would die under her care didn't know her at all) and his explanation why he had given the promotion to Nick.

There was other evidence. Evidence she had thrown out the second she realized it was there. Now she wanted to take a closer look at it, investigate it further. She couldn't do it alone though. She had to use his expert knowledge on the subject. He was the one who had given her the evidence in the first place. Would he be willing to go over it with her? She wasn't sure, because the evidence she had given him was that she wasn't interested at all.

She glanced at him, her evidence. Trying to read his thoughts and feelings about her. Trying to gather evidence so she could make her case when she was ready.

She sure hoped the evidence wouldn't lie in this case either...........

* * *

_Nick_

"The evidence never lies," he thought. But he wasn't sure what the evidence was. He had taken a risk before and tried to make her see his evidence, but she wasn't interested. She was interested in him. The one who chose to ignore her. The one who was scared of taking risks where he had taken them so easily. It was almost like she enjoyed being hurt by him. She kept coming back for more.

How could he blame her, because he knew that love could make people do foolish things. It made her blind to him, just like he was blind to her. Would he wait for her? Just like she was patiently waiting for him for four years now. Would he be just as foolish? These thoughts made him realize he actually understood her behavior better than he thought. His behavior was exactly the same.

He hoped that one day she would reopen the case and go over the evidence again, maybe she would see what was right in front of her.

He caught her glancing at him with that look in her eyes which had been there for a little while now. A look which was different than before. Maybe, just maybe that day would arrive sooner than he had thought.

* * *

_Catherine_

"The evidence never lies, or does it?" she wondered. Year after year she had witnessed the tension between her boss and best friend and his young employee. She was aware that he had turned her down on several occasions, but she didn't give up or did she? That was confusing her. She had seen him change slowly. Gathering the courage to do something about his feelings, but she had the feeling she hadn't noticed the change. She had changed too. She had changed rapidly over the last weeks. The last weeks she had seen a new woman develop right in front of her eyes. A strong confident woman. This woman had changed her focus on something else or better on someone else.

She almost forgot that evidence. The very crucial evidence, the kind that can make or break a case. She had noticed his feelings for her. He hadn't displayed it openly, but it had been there for everyone to see. He had stayed in the background, but unlike him _he_ had always been there for her.

"No, the evidence never lies", she concluded. It just clearly pointed in another direction now.

* * *

_Warrick_

"The evidence never lies." he said.

He startled his best friend, who shot him an annoyed look.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about."

"The evidence never lies, but sometimes you have to gather more to convince someone."

"I know, I'm working on it," he said while he was staring at her openly.

* * *

_Grissom_

The evidence never lies, but sometimes it gets tainted when you wait too long. Science had changed so much over the last couple of years. It almost made you believe that you could make a case with evidence gathered many years ago. That wasn't entirely true. Science had its limits as well.

And so had her feelings. They had limits and those limits had been passed a long time ago, but he hadn't seen it coming. He had lost her. He had lost her to someone who had taken much better care of the evidence.

"The evidence never lies, but it does get lost sometimes," he thought with regret.

* * *

**A/N**: Like it, hate it? Please R&R:-) 


	2. The evidence has to tell us

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators. I was wondering today if their creators could have prevented Jorja and George getting fired. If they couldn't have then I think I'm glad I do not own them.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. I wanted to write just one, but forensicsfan convinced me to write another as she was right to point out to me I really needed to give it a proper ending. Equestrian-babe101(Emily) thank you for reviewing every single story I have written.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**The evidence has to tell us**

_Nick_

He was getting tired. He had worked so hard and gathered all the evidence he possibly could and now it was up to her. She had to analyze it. He still had to find a way to present it to her, a way that wouldn't scare her away. He knew however that he couldn't go on like this. As much as he feared to lose their friendship, he feared having these feelings for the rest of his life. Unanswered feelings. They were breaking him. It was time for the evidence to tell him if she reciprocated his feelings.

_Grissom_

He had seen his young CSI change. The normally outgoing man had become withdrawn. He had recognized something and even though he wanted to be in his place he knew that it was time to put his feelings aside. The evidence told him she had moved on. She would be willing to look at his evidence. He had to tell his employee, his friend. It hurt, but he knew that seeing her getting hurt for the second time would hurt him more. He could make her happy. He was already making her happy. Smiling at him when she thought no one was watching. He couldn't let him wait. He had to tell him what the evidence told him, so they could move on. So she could be happy.

_Warrick_

"So, Sara what does the evidence tell you?"

"That I love him." It left her mouth before she could think about her answer, like a reflex.

He smiled broadly at her.

_Sara_

She was looking at him. Observing him like she had done so many times before. She had wasted four years and she had wasted his as well. She had never been a confident person. She was the type of person who waited and analyzed until there was nothing left to analyze. One time she had taken a chance and she got burnt badly, but this was different. He had given her the confidence to analyze the evidence and accept the outcome. The evidence told her he returned her feelings.

_Catherine_

The evidence told her this was really getting crazy. It was time to plant some evidence and she felt she was the one who had to do it.

Catherine had attached a note to Sara's and Nick's locker. Those two really needed a good push in the right direction. She didn't do it for them really, but for herself. She just couldn't survive another shift looking at them dancing around the truth. The note said: "What does the evidence tell you?" She just hoped they would understand the hint.

As she was leaving the locker room Nick and Sara entered it. She hoped her little plan would work.

Sara was the first one to notice the note as Nick was trying to restrain himself. She was standing so near him. He had to use all of strength not to touch her.

"What does the evidence tell you?" She read out loud while she turned to face him. He looked at her questioningly. He hadn't actually heard her and was trying to disguise it. The following silence gave her the time to gather all her courage.

"Nicky, the evidence tells me I want you."

This time he had heard her loud and clear. It was like his body was out of his control when he pulled her towards him and kissed her first softly then passionately.

"I think your evidence just solved the case." He managed to say in between their kisses.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R. I appreciate all your comments. 


End file.
